


The Trollfighter

by FireGire96



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Romance, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Drama, Eventual Romance, Family Drama, Killing, Mild Blood, Multi, Psychological Drama, Psychological Trauma, Trollhunter!Barbara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireGire96/pseuds/FireGire96
Summary: Merlin has always been able to choose Trollhunters that fit the needs of his fellow troll allies. He has never made any accidents or mistakes when it came to who deserves to wield his amulet and protect Trollmarket. And he never will.But will trolls think twice when they realize that the next Trollhunter is a young human mother and doctor?(AU where Barbara Lake becomes the Trollhunter. Based on S3E6.)
Relationships: Barbara Lake/Walter Strickler | Stricklander, Jim Lake Jr./Aja Tarron, Jim Lake Jr./Steve Palchuk, Toby Domzalski/Darci Scott
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	The Trollfighter

Barbara Lake couldn't lie to herself. She has been having some weird dreams lately.

Ones where she would squirm in fear under her lonely covers at figures she's never seen before. Ones that she could easily clarify were out of this world. They usually had monster like beings hide in the shadows or underground in unison. There was no bloodshed or anything that made her shake violently in her slumber but more their appearances.

She recalled these 'people' being as large as boulders and skin tones equal to that of stone. To add, they had hair that was identical to patches of grass found in healthy fields, stable as the beings mane in a place that had little to no air. Most of these dreams took place in what seemed to be mines colored with the most magnificent lights she had ever seen in her life. She wanted to conclude that it was probably delusion from her loose remembrance of these occurrences. But she felt deep down that it was something more. Something she's all too familiar with.

Even if she was so infatuated with these 'dreams', she wanted them to stop happening. And who wouldn't when their son explains that some nights their mother would chant weird phrases softly into the cold air or scream her lungs out unconsciously. The last thing she wanted was to scare her only son away or worry him more than she should have. So Barbara was pretty excited when she found herself not comforted with the dreams for the past few days!

Unfortunately, she shouldn't have taken these quiet nights for granted. For today, in the middle of the night at dusk, Barbara woke up in a cold sweat in her dark room.

Her dark blue eyes scanned the room in terror as her vision tried hard to adapt to the newfound darkness. But nothing. While trying to keep control of her frail breathing, she was nearly scared to death by cold hands touching her body. Luckily they didn't touch anything life threatening, as one hand settled on the small of her back and the other grasped her own fragile hand into its hold. The familiar touch was enough for the redhead to register that it was her loving son coming to her rescue once again.

"Mom, you're okay," The young male's voice called out from the shadows in a compassionate tone. "It was just a dream... You're okay." The young mother felt comfort from the embrace of her young son, but she didn’t feel secure. She felt in the cold breeze that any second now someone or something would snatch her out of her cold sweat and threaten the lives of her and her offspring. However, instead of stating how fearful she was that these recurring dreams would become a reality, she grabbed her son and held him close in concern. The young man could clearly sense through the tight grip and the hoarse breathing that escaped his mother’s lips that she was distraught.

Jim Lake knew of these recurring dreams himself. He would always squint in concern at the fact that his mother would cry in agony every time these moments passed in her sleep. He constantly begged that he could take care in the imaginary world her brain threw her into every night. But he couldn’t. It wasn’t possible. And that hurt him more than anything. He knew his mother was right when she said he can’t always be there to smother her in safety. That was her job. But it still cut deeper than any blade to watch his parents suffer from actions out of her control. Regardless, the two of them hoped that the dreams would get better. Boy, were they so wrong.

“What happened this time,” The black haired male questioned softly as his mother escaped his grasp. Through the darkness, he heard Barbara respond almost in a whisper,

“One of them died… One of those. Things. Died in a fight. It. Shattered…”

“Mom, it was just a dream-.”

“But it felt so real,” She protested immediately, spooking her son where he sat to his core. “I felt like… I knew it. I couldn’t help but want to save it. To stop the fight in any way I could… Even if…” She started to choke on her words while tears glistened in the moonlight, coloring her cheeks with a beautiful shine. Luckily, her son was able to find these drops and clean them off her face with the slight touch of his thumb. “Even if I would’ve got hurt too.”

“I know,” The boy replied in the shadows with a light nod. “I know you would have. But it’s okay. They don’t exist. We both know they don’t exist. There is nothing to worry about…” After a brief moment of awkward and sacred silence, Jim’s mother pulled him into a tight hug where she buried her face into his shoulder. This always happened between them. After these night terrors, his mom would run off into the comfort of himself, loving that Jim wouldn’t leave her. Knowing he couldn’t leave her, for he was all she had left…

She eventually fell back to sleep, listening to her beautiful son and sensing her never left the bed after her departure. Barbara knew that there was nothing to fear. She knew that these creatures who invaded her dreams were not real. But it was as clear as day, she would be lying to herself.

_ Starting tomorrow, when daylight strikes Arcadia, Barbara Lake would find out that nightmares are the least of her worry. _


End file.
